


Confessions In The Night

by millijayne13



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Locklyle, Love, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Overthinking, Sleepless nights, i hate myself for writing this, i just want locklyle canon, i love these books so much, pls, probably the fluffiest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Lucy can't sleep. Lockwood can't either. It seems like the late night is the perfect time for confessions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I love the Lockwood and co. series but I didn't even realise there was a fandom until a few days ago. I then binged on all the Locklyle fan fiction I could find.   
> Then I wrote some.

Lucy tossed and turned in bed, memories plagued her mind, keeping her awake. She had been at Lockwood & co. for eighteen months now but she was still haunted by what happened at Wythburn Mill, she went through the aftermath of that disastrous case alone. However, it did get better when she arrived at Lockwood and co. because she felt comfortable around Lockwood and George, she didn’t feel pressured into explaining her arrival on their doorstep. The nightmares gradually disappeared though she did have the odd one after a particularly disturbing case but tonight, her mind would no settle at all. She kept thinking over and over again if only she had trusted herself and her talent instead of listening to her supervisor; she felt solely responsible for the deaths that night, young lives wasted because of her. Multiple people have told her countless times that it wasn’t her fault, hell, even the _skull_ told her it wasn’t her fault but she couldn’t help feeling guilty over it.

Lucy sighed, she ran her hand over face and rubbed her eyes. She knew she was getting no sleep, the neon numbers on her alarm clock told her it was little after three in the morning. 35 Portland Row was completely silent, Lockwood and George sleeping soundly – the very thought made Lucy a tad jealous. She sat up in her bed, the covers falling around her, she knew what would help calm her mind. She needed a cup of tea. She swung herself out of bed and shoved her feet into her fluffy slippers and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

It’s practically routine for Lucy that whenever she enters the kitchen, she fills the kettle and places it on the stove to boil. As the kettle warms, she leans against the counter and puts her head into her hands. Her mind is racing tenfold and she’s so tired from the case the night before. She’s about ten minutes away from a full-blown breakdown but a voice stops her.

“Make me a cup will you Luce?”

Lucy’s head shoots up and turns towards the voice. Lockwood stands in the doorway looking dishevelled and shattered.

“Jesus Lockwood! You scared me! What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Lucy smiled at him, she finished making their teas and brought them to the table where they sat down. She took a sip of her tea and immediately felt a bit better, her mind hadn’t calmed down but she started to feel more relaxed. Lockwood placed his cup back down and smiled at some of the doodles on the thinking cloth drawn earlier by George; he was quite the artist when he wanted to be.

“Why are you up then Lucy?”

“I couldn’t sleep. Kept thinking and I couldn’t get comfortable. Why are you up Lockwood?”

Lockwood smiled at her, the bright one that showed off his teeth. “In the same boat as you if I’m honest Luce, I couldn’t sleep.” He leans back in his chair and yawns. Lucy’s heart practically skips a beat, part of Lockwood’s pyjama shirt had ridden up and she could see a slither of his pale but toned stomach. She shifts her eyes away immediately when she realises what path that thought could take her down.

She has another mouthful of her tea before asking “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

Lockwood looked at her as if it should be obvious as to why he couldn’t sleep. “I was thinking about things.”

“Things?”

“Yes, things Carlyle. Haven’t you ever heard of the saying ‘curiosity killed the cat’”

“And you should know Lockwood that the ending of that saying is ‘but satisfaction brought it back’ so fess up.”

“You.” He says, taking a sip of his tea. His cheeks slowly turning pink.

“Me what?”

“I was thinking of you.”

Lucy looks at him. She really looks at him because if this is some sick joke it isn’t funny. She’s come to terms with what she feels to Lockwood thanks to the help of George and the skull. They both claimed it was as clear as day that she loved Lockwood. And once she finally admitted it to herself, she realised she was completely fine with it. She loved Lockwood; she loved everything about him, from the way he fights on a case all the way to how caring and protective he is over both her and George. He crept up on her, she was certain when she started working for Lockwood and co. that she wouldn’t fall for Lockwood but here she is eighteen months’ later head over heels in love with him. And now, there is the possibility he might feel the same as her. Hope bloomed in her chest like a spring flower and butterflies ravaged her stomach, she knew blush was creeping along her cheeks but she couldn’t bring herself to be the slightest bit embarrassed because Lockwood was thinking about her.

 _OH, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!_ her mind chastises. She coughs and looks down at the thinking cloth, silently counting to three before shifting her eyes to meet Lockwood’s. His brown eyes searched her face, looking for some sort of response. The silence was stretching out and it was quickly becoming awkward.

“Say something Lucy, please.”

“Why were you thinking about me?”

Lockwood pulls a face at her, giving Lucy the idea that she just asked a stupid question. “Because if I’m being completely and utterly honest with you Lucy, I’m quite fond of you.”

“You’re quite fond of me?” Lucy asks, completely shocked; she never imagined this happening ever, she has the urge to inch herself because she thinks she’s dreaming.

“Is it so hard to believe?” Lockwood asks. “You’re one of a kind Lucy. You entered my life and I’ve never felt anything like the way I feel about you. You’ve put me under some sort of spell. I spend nights thinking about what it would be like to sleep with you. Not in that way but in the way that I can hold you, and have you close to me. I can’t imagine being with anyone else, I just want you.”

Lucy sits back in her chair, entirely shocked at Lockwood’s confession. She closes her eyes and takes three deep breaths, she had only come downstairs for a cup of tea to calm her mind but that certainly hasn’t happened thanks to Lockwood’s confession. She opens her eyes again, looks to Lockwood and says “I’d quite like that too if I’m being honest.”

Lockwood drops his tea. “What?”

“I said, I’d really like that too. God, Lockwood, I think I’ve been in love with you since you attacked Annie Ward with a piece from your baby mobile. You’ve completely taken over my mind.”

“Don’t joke with me Lucy.” Lockwood warned.

“I’m not joking with you! Here, I’ll even prove it too you.” Lucy states. She gets up from her place at the table and in only a few seconds, she’s in front of Lockwood and capturing his lips up in a kiss. He gasps but he soon responds to her and takes control of the kiss. Her hands find their way into his hair and he pulls her into his lap. They soon pull away from each other and Lockwood smiles at Lucy before placing a kiss on her nose, forehead, cheeks, any place he can reach. She laughs and kisses him again. It’s sweet and short but redefines everything in their universes. Lockwood grabs Lucy’s hand and intertwines their fingers and brings her hand up to kiss that as well. They’re both too happy and content in this moment to move but Lucy looks at the clock and knows that sun will be rising soon. #

She sighs and gets off Lockwood, she pulls him up with her and they head upstairs. When they reach Lockwood’s room, they kiss again. But before Lucy can head to her room, he asks “Can I stay with you?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

So, they head to Lucy’s room together. The skull sees them both, he doesn’t say anything but the face he makes is a mixture of smugness and shock. Lucy can’t help but feel some sort of gratification. They fall asleep wrapped around each other, and neither Lucy or Lockwood has nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please let me know what you think in a comment and a kudos, I'd be forever grateful :)  
> Also, I'm on tumblr as hairdye-enthusiast so come say hi and talk to me about locklyle!


End file.
